New World
by blueberries95
Summary: Happosai tries to get rid of Ranma once and for all. Unfortunatly something goes wrong and the whole Tendo Dojo move to a parallel world along with Dr.Tofu, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Ryoga, and Ukyo. But somethings wrong with this world, why isnt Ranma turning to a girl? and whats this new disease that fell upon the Tendo family? Will Ranma save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan-fic I ever wrote. This is also my first time here. Like everyone else, I love Ranma 1/2. I watched the anime dub and sub, and read the manga as well.

And ofcoure I dont own neither the anime nor the characters. Everything goes to the great Rumiko Takashi.

xXxXxXx

I'm walking through an endless garden of flowers. Everywhere I turn—everywhere I look are flowers. There are different kinds of them. On the right are roses, pansies, dandelions, and buttercups. On the left are cosmos, laurels, daisies and bluebells. But that's not all; there are tons more—some I don't even recognize. All beautifully coloring my surroundings. A gush of wind carries with it odor that the flowers emit. I turn around, giving the wind my back, when I hear someone call my name.

"Akane…"

It's as if the wind is whispering my name. This is the first time I hear my name being whispered like that. As if it were a beautiful treasure, something that, if said in a wrong way, can destroy it. The thought itself made my heart skip a beat, and brought a rosy blush to my cheeks. But who in the world could whisper my name like that?

"Akane…"

I hear it again. So, I turn around to where the owner of the voice might be. The sun suddenly shines and light almost blinds me, compelling me to shield my eyes. I squint beneath the shade of my hand to see a dark figure standing in front of me. It is almost impossible to tell who this guy…or girl is because the sun is right behind them.

"Who—" I begin to say, when the wind blows again—stronger this time—almost pulling me away with it. Then I hear sounds of screaming threats and insults.

My eyes snap open, fixated on the ceiling. As the sound of running footsteps approach, the ceiling begins to shake and dust falls down tickling my eyes. I sit up rubbing my eyes furiously, angry at Ranma for waking me up from my beautiful dream. I look at the clock that reads 6:30. It's still early but I might as well get up.

I glance at my little black piglet that's jumping on my lap. I wrap my hands around his little body and kiss his cheeks.

"Aw, sorry P-chan. Did that stupid Ranma wake you up? Don't worry, once I get my hands on him, he'll be dead meat!" I say with determination in my voice. P-Chan squeaks some more as if agreeing with me before hopping off the bed. I follow suit and head to the bathroom to wash and freshen up. After I'm done, I get changed and ready for school.

As I'm brushing my hair, I eye the calendar and notice it's the fourteenth of February. Valentine's Day. I shake my head. It doesn't matter to me what day it is! It's not like I'm giving chocolates to anyone.

But then, out of nowhere, I see Ranma in my mind. That jerk! It's not enough for him that we live in the same house, but now he's invading my thoughts as well! The nerve of him! I inhale deeply and let it out in a huff. I turn around to look at my reflection in the mirror to find my cheeks taking the color of bright red. I'm blushing…again.

I don't like how Ranma makes me feel when I'm next to him. It's been two years since Ranma and his father Genma Saotome moved in, and my father arranging for the former and I to be wed. I don't know when I started feeling like that towards him, but now it's too late to stop it. Whenever we are alone together, my heart starts beating fast; it almost feels like it's actually going to leap out of my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Ranma came along I hated all the boys. Despised them! But Ranma was different from all the other boys. In some way, he resembled them; in others he was just…different. He wasn't afraid of me. With him, every day was like an adventure. With him, I met new people. With him, I experienced new feelings.

I am about to leave my room when Ranma storms in, shouting "Gotcha now!"

Impulsively, I hit him on the head with my school bag. "Can't you knock first, baka?" I snapped. "This is a girl's room, in case you forgot!"

Rubbing his head, he says, "It's not my fault; it's that stupid Happosai."

He sits back, revealing Happy lying on his stomach cuddling with a bra. I freak out and yank my bra from him. "Pervert!" I scream, as I kick him out my room through the open window.

"You see?" Ranma says, rather smugly. "Not my fault! Plus, I wouldn't dream of peeping at a tomboy."

With this, my patience cracked soundless. "I've had enough crap coming out of you!" I shout, hitting him on the head again and stepping on him as I exit my room. "Baka!"

Sometimes I wonder what in the world it is that I like about him.

-xXxXx-

After breakfast, Ranma and Akane walk to school together.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" he asks, as the silence seemed to dwell a bit too long for his liking. Akane ignores him and proceeds to walk ahead. Ranma jumps off the fence and stands in front of her, blocking her way. "Look, I don't know what I did, but sorry, okay?" Ranma didn't mind Akane's ratting and insults; he liked to see her get worked up over little things. But what he couldn't stand was to be ignored by Akane like that.

Akane stares at his chest. He thinks if he apologizes, everything would be okay, she thinks. He's just too much! No matter what it is, she just can't seem to stay mad at him long enough!

"Akane?"

"Whatever," Akane murmurs. She risks glancing up to see his face, but, as soon as she sees his smile, she feels her cheeks heat up. In an instant, she looks toward the ground and roughly pushes Ranma. "Step out of the way, you jerk!"

He grunts painfully upon landing on the ground before her.

Just then, the pair hear the familiar cling sound of a bell.

"Oh, look who's here."

"Niihau, Aryan!" Shampoo greets. "Aiya, Ranma! What you do on ground?" She quickly hops off her bike and helps Ranma stand up.

"Oh, nothing. Just cleaning it for pedestrians," Ranma sarcastically responds, brushing the seat of his pants.

"Never mind that. Look, Ranma, Shampoo bring you gift! Is Valentine's Day, you know. Shampoo make Ranma special homemade chocolates. Ranma, you try?" She holds out a purple heart-shaped box with yellow ribbons decorating it.

"Whoa, Shampoo, slow down there. The last time I tasted one of your special homemade foods, it ended up in a disaster. I don't really want to go down that road again."

"Aiya, why is Ranma being mean to Shampoo? Shampoo only want Ranma eat her chocolates. Then Ranma accepts Shampoo love, then we go wed! What you say? Good plan, right?"

Akane snaps, "Ranma, just hurry up and accept those damn chocolates. We're gonna be late for school!" Secretly, though, she doesn't want Ranma to accept Shampoo's chocolates and to be forgotten by him.

"Oh, Akane? Shampoo didn't see you there!" Shampoo smirked mockingly. "Aiya, Akane, why you no have chocolates for Ranma? Is Valentine's Day, you know? Maybe Akane forget?"

Akane walks to where Shampoo's bike was parked, picks it up, and hurls it at Shampoo, who dodges it just in time. The bike, unfortunately, ends up hitting Ranma square in the face.

While she had been gracefully landing, Shampoo accidently dropped her box of chocolates, which fell into a trash can that was situated by a light pole. The Chinese girl peers inside, only to be disappointed to find that her delicious chocolates were now scattered amongst some leftover noodles.

"Akane violent early in the morning," she remarked, pouting. "But Shampoo's no have time to play fight. Thanks to Akane, Shampoo has to go back to make more chocolates for Ranma." She then turns to Ranma, who was rubbing his nose furiously, and laces her arms around him. "Ranma no worry. Shampoo make Ranma all chocolate he want! Ranma, you just wait, okay?" With that, she takes off.

"Yeesh, no thanks," says Ranma, jogging toward Akane. "Hey, Akane, let's hurry up and leave before you-know-who shows up again. I don't really want—"

"Why don't you stay here?" Akane snaps. "I bet you're just dying to have one of those chocolates!"

"You don't know what kind of stuff she puts in it! I'll literally die if I eat one!"

Akane couldn't help but feel her heart flutter upon hearing that Ranma doesn't want to have Shampoo's chocolate. She wishes she had made chocolates to give him. But she pushes that thought aside. If she had made them for Ranma, he'd refuse to eat it. He'd tell her that her cooking sucks.

"Come on! Hurry up before she comes back!" Ranma hastily says as he grabs her hand and starts running towards their school.

-

During homeroom, Akane sits with her best friend Sayuri, and Ranma is talking with Hiroshi and Daisuke about the new arcade that had recently opened in town.

"So, spill it, Akane!" Sayuri whispers excitedly. "Did you give your fiancé some chocolate?"

"What? Why? I don't even care about him! Ranma is a jerk who only thinks of himself!"

"Don't you think you are stretching it on the insults? If Ranma was really a selfish jerk, he wouldn't come to your rescue every time, now would he? He's like your knight in shining armor!"

Sayuri laughs. Akane furiously bangs on the table and stands. She is about to give her friend a piece of her mind when the glass window shatters and black petals suddenly float around the classroom.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" cries a voice. A young woman proudly stands on the windowsill, wearing a brown sailor uniform, with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail.

"Ranma-sama!" Kodachi shouts as she jumps off the windowsill, landing gracefully next to Ranma's seat. "I made something very special for you!" She hands the wide-eyed Ranma a big, red, heart-shaped box with black ribbons. "These are chocolates I made filled with my love for you! Eat to your heart's content, Ranma-sama!" With that, she quickly exits the room through the broken window, leaving black rose petals strewn across the classroom floor, her laughter still ringing in the students' ears.

Akane looks at Ranma with his big box of chocolate. And not just any chocolate—Valentine chocolates! It's his second one today! All the boys around Ranma are hooting, slapping his back, and telling him he was lucky to receive such a huge valentine from such a beauty. Akane waits patiently—and hopefully—for Ranma to deny all those comments and promptly get rid of that chocolate box. But Ranma is smiling and nodding his head at their comments!

By now, Akane couldn't stand it anymore. She is about to destroy the chocolate box herself when the classroom door slides open and in walks a man wearing not the school uniform, but a Japanese kimono. This particular young man often refers to himself as "The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School."

"Akane Tendo!" He bellows. Upon setting his eyes on said girl, he walks towards and kneels down before her, clasping his hands with hers. "I, Tatewaki Kuno, have crossed the ocean, climbed the mountains, and fought furious lions just to get you these exclusive chocolates made by the finest chef in the world!" He thrusts a white heart-shaped box with red ribbons into her hands. "Please, Akane Tendo, accept my love!" With his last sentence, he embraces Akane.


	3. Chapter 3

Goosebumps traveled all along Akanes body, she was about to kick him out when Ranma punched him on the face. Sending him to the floor. And stepped on his box of chocolates. For a second Akane thought Ranma got jealous but immediately disregarded the thought when he spoke:

"Learn to knock on the door before you walk in! And are you blind or what? What in this uncute, tomboy do you love? Trust me you don't want to get involved with a girl who is flat as a board, and her cooking can destroy humanity!"

"Ranma Saotome! How dare thee destroy my love for Akane" said Kuno referring to the wrecked chocolate box, "And to insult her like that! I will not allow such manners towards my beloved Akane!" he continued, as he unleashed his shinai, a bamboo weapon used in practicing kendo. "I challenge you for a fight!"

"Anytime man. But remeber you asked for it!" said Ranma getting ready for the fight.** heh! piece of cake! ** During such times. Ranma can not say no to fight, especially if Akane is involved. He loved to show off, to show her how strong he is.

At this point Akane could no longer take anymore, her patience had already silently snapped, picking up her desk she slammed Ranma on his head as hard as she could.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!JERK!" she scowled.** Stupid Ranma, how could he gladly accepts Kodachi chocolates without hesitation or second thoughts. He didn't throw it away or try to reject it!**

"Akane Tendo." Said Kuno, kneeling down "To think you value my love that much-"

"Kuno-senpai!" Akane said, interrupting him. "I'll gladly accept your chocolates." She bend down, picked up the box of chocolates and dusted it.

"Oi, you cant be serious Akane!" said Ranma after recovering from his bump. **What the hell is she trying to pull? Accepting Kuno's chocolates?**

As Kuno went own rambling about how his love for Akane is strong, Ranma was trying to convince her how accepting a chocolate from Kuno is a wrong idea.

"Listen to yourself Akane! How could you accept HIS chocolate!" he said, emphasizing on the word 'his' while pointing at Kuno. But Akane was pissed already, **oh, so now he cares ! telling me to not accept the chocolates from Kuno while he on the other hand accepted Kodachi's HUGE box of chocolate without second thoughts!**

"Speak for yourself Ranma!"

"What do you mean?" Ranma said dumbfounded. During this time Kuno was reciting one of the poems he wrote for Akane.

"Oh, pretending we don't now ,ha? Fine, let me remind you then. That huge box of chocolates sitting right on your desk!"

"Ha?" Kuno's rambling was getting on Ranma's nerve by now, he couldnt take it any more. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" he said as he knocked him out. "For heaven's sake! so annoying" he mumbled to himself. "Anyway, back to you Akane. What did you mean by Kodachi's chocolates? I'm asking you the reason for accepting Kuno's chocolates. Its so not you."

"Still denying it? Let me return the question to you! Why did you accepts Kodachi's chocolates? You didnt even try to reject it like when you did with Shampoo!"

"Whoa there, slow down! You know I'd never eat Kodachi's food, she puts paralyzing poison in it !"

"R-ranma...y-ou...why did-nt you...say..b-before..?" At the voice of Ranma's friend Daisuke, both Akane and Ranma turned to see the chocolate box on Ranma's desk opened and the boys laying paralyzed on the floor.

"See?!" said Ranma pointing at them.

"You took it knowing what it contained! Why didn't you throw it away?"

"Why are you obsessed with it anyway? Whats it to you?" said Ranma, **what? she's jealous? ** the realization of Akane might be jealous, made Ranma happy.

**Is he pointing out that I might be jealous? Who would be jealous anyway? **Akane didn't want to admit that she might be jealous, cause she isn't. She had to steer the reason of her anger in a different direction.

"If your saying I'm jealous, then you wrong! I'm just mad because your the reason our male students are paralyzed! how will you explain this to the teacher?!"

Just then, Principle Kuno walked in. Shock clouded his face when he saw the male students paralyzed. "What happened here? Ranma?" he accused without further analyzing. "You be punished for wrong doing. You get Buzz cut!"

But Ranma and Akane weren't in sight. " I thought I saw him standing here just now. That's strange one?"

* * *

"Few that was close!" whispered Ranma

"W-would you let go of me now!" Whispered Akane loudly.

As soon as Principle Kuno came to class Ranma picked up Akane and left the classroom via the window to the tree branch they're standing on. Ranma Lowered Akane to the branch slowly. "Careful" he said

But for Akane being this close to Ranma, where he's holding her against his chest tightly, his mouth close to her ear, she could feel his warm breath tickling her ear. It was too much. She was sure she's going to faint any moment now. She had to regain her cool. She pushed him away, but lost her footing and almost dropped to the ground. But Ranma caught her in time.

"Gotcha!" Said Ranma as he pulled her up. "Told you to be careful! Why did you push me away?"

"I...you...mn..ah" Akane was lost to words. She was stuttering, trying hard not to meet Ranma's eyes. She was pretty aware of her face burning scarlet red.

"What is it?

"nothing." She said softly.

Ranma sighed. He didnt know why Akane pushed him away. Was it because she hated him? Did she hate him? Well even if she did, she had every reason to. He wasnt a smooth talker. He sighed again. He really wished he could confess his feelings to her and put an end to his anxiety.

"Why did you take me with you..?" She suddenly asked. She was now sitting on the tree branch dangling her legs.

Ranma stared at her for a second before answering, "Because...because you were in the way that's why!"

Akane turned around and looked at him. **Is he for real? **"So, if it was any other person, say like Kodachi or Shampoo, you would've picked them up too? Because they're in your way?"

"WHAT?" He whipped his head around and looked at her, "No! Its...its because..." Ranma trailed off, not sure of how to continue.

Akane couldn't understand Ranma's answer. "Because of what Ranma?" she persisted.

Ranma scratched his head, he had to think hard and not give off a stupid answer. He didn't want her ignoring him like in the morning.

"If I left you there we would have been caught by Principle Kuno and forced to have a weird hair cut." He said slowly, avoiding her gaze. "Plus, if we stayed there we would have be punished by standing in the hall with water buckets. I know how you hate it."

"Oh" was all Akane could say. She was astonished. How did he know she hated standing in the hall. She opened her mouth to say something but Ranma stood up and extended his hand towards her smiling.

Akane stared at his extended hand, before looking at him questioning.

"Its useless sitting here all day. Lets go somewhere else."

Without hesitating Akane put her hand in his. They jumped off the tree and took off walking aimlessly. Their hands long forgotten.

* * *

"Finally, after so long. I have returned home." said Ryoga "Akane-san, just the thought of you gives me enough strength to keep on going." He looked at the sky...

"Ryoga-kun!"

At the instant of hearing his name Ryoga turned to see Akane running towards him with a smile on her face. A smile crawled along his face at seeing the girl he loved. "Akane-san" he called back in delight.

"Ryoga! you're finally back! how was your trip to Hokkaido?" Akane asked as soon as she reached him.

"It-it was mostly fine. At this time of the year it was snowing. The scenery was breathtaking. They had lots of Cranes too." Ryoga blabbered.

"Really? Wow, sounds to me you enjoyed your stay there? I would really love to visit Hokkaido someday."

At that instant a thought occurred to Ryoga, and it took him a lot of courage to speak it out. "A-Akane-san?" he asked, "W-would you like to...go with me to Hokkaido next time" his voice was above whisper at the last sentence. His face was flushed, he was embarrassed as he was poking holes in the wall.

Akane on the other hand was surprised by his offer. "Oh, Ryoga-kun! Thats very nice of you to-"

"Oi bacon breath! Back from your trip already?" Ranma deribletly interrupted Akane. After he took her hand and jumped off that tree, they went walking with no destination in mind. They avoided crowded places, or meeting familiar people. All the time, they walked in silence. But all that changed when Akane spotted Ryoga in the distance. She immediately let go of his hand and ran to meet Ryoga calling his name. When he got closer he heard Ryoga offer to take Akane with him to didnt want Akane to accept Ryoga's offer. He had to do something to stop her and fast.

"Ranma Saotome?!" Shouted Ryoga, both surprised and annoyed by his appearance.

"Yo, Akane! Dont tell me you were going to accept his offer and go to Hokkaido with him? You do realize he has no sense of direction! You guys wont make it until 4 weeks!" Ranma joked.

"RANMA! Stop making fun of Ryoga!" Akane snapped.

**What the hell? She's defending him? **Ranma looked at shocked.


End file.
